Laserblast
Laserblast was a hero who was part of the organization P.O.I.N.T., alongside El-Bow and Silver Spark. He was presumed MIA ever since "The Sandwich Incident" from 6-11 years ago. His first appearance was in an old photo of the P.O.I.N.T. team, in "Know Your Mom". Later he was seen in the Face of Fear video game in "Face Your Fears", where he was represented by a large floating head in Gar's fear-space.File:Laserblast floating head.png In this same episode, his full body and modern uniform were shown on his Pow Card. Laserblast then appeared in Carol's flashback in the episode "Glory Days", where more of his actual character was shown. In "Big Reveal" it is revealed that Laserblast is the true identity of Professor Venomous, and that he survived the accident in which he was thought to be killed in. Physical Appearance Laserblast is about a head or so taller than Carol, and he is rather muscular in his upper body area. He has very broad shoulders and a prominent, square jaw. His full face has never been seen, as it has always been hidden under his mask. He has some stubble on his chin and near his jaw. His dark hair is bunched up in the front and over his eyes with two points sticking up in the back. His modern costume takes on a red and black color scheme. It consists of a black tank top and a match black pair of pants, held together with a heavy-duty gray belt. The belt's buckle is red and takes on an upside-down pentagonal shape. His shirt has a red, 90-degree stripe going from the right side of the top of his shirt to his left waist. His pants also have a red stripe that wraps around his right leg. He also wears heavy-duty, gray fingerless gloves and boots, each with two black stripes around the cuffs. His helmet consists of a red cyclops visor attached to a gray shell that wraps around the top of his head. His helmet also has two points sticking up on either side. His older costume, which can be seen in pictures of him in "Know Your Mom", consisting of a similar but more "tacky" design. It is unknown what colors his costume was back then, and a full view of it has yet to be seen. Personality In the flashbacks, Laserblast seems cool and calm, he is nice and welcoming to the new members of P.O.I.N.T., and is quick to bond with them. He hangs out with Silver Spark soon after she joins, and is later stated to be dating her by Rippy Roo. He was often seen sucking on a red lollipop. Despite being regarded as one of the most important heroes in P.O.I.N.T., Laserblast always felt inept with his own powers, no matter how much he had invested into spending time with Carol, because he never thinks that he has the adequacy of being himself and what they were capable of doing compared to Carol's. Laserblast has shown to be tired of his mediocrity at P.O.I.N.T. and self-doubting of his abilities. So, he studied bio-engineering and conducted experiments in a donut shop in between missions. But, after Greyman found out about the orbs - under the assumption the lab belonged to a villain - he ends up losing his powers. Saying that they were stronger than they looked, he suggests they get more of those weapons and use it against their foes, a suggestion Foxtail does not take well; she wanted to find the rest and disarm them completely, much to Laserblast's dismay at the thought of losing all of his months of research, but hides it from his team. He insists on sneaking in the secret lab alone, claiming Silver Spark and El-Bow are new members and shouldn't go, when really he wanted to try and hide his work, which led to Laserblast losing his power and the lab disappearing right after Laserblast crawled out through a sewer pipe. After the lab is gone, he overhears Carol saying "he wasn't powerful enough to survive something like this", hurt and probably heartbroken, he hides and allows the assumption of his demise to occur. Over time, he tried to get his powers back, but ends up losing his muscle mass, growing his hair out, turning lilac, and accidentally creating Shadowy Figure. This led to the creation of Professor Venomous. Abilities and Powers Laserblast was one of the top three most powerful heroes of P.O.I.N.T., along with Foxtail and Doctor Greyman. According to K.O.'s pow card, he had a power level of 8. He can shoot powerful red lasers through his visor. In "Big Reveal", Carol confirmed that Laserblast's laserbeams came from the helmet. His true power gave off energy fields similar to T.K.O., confirming their family ties. He was able to sap power from his opponents to power his fighting strength. However, during the Sandwich Incident, he lost his powers due to his research. Episode Appearances Trivia * In his modern costume, part of a side-burn can be seen sticking out from Laserblast's helmet. This implies that Laserblast has short, black hair, given the color of the side-burn. * Laserblast's helmet looks like that of Batman, but his laser powers and visor looks more like Cyclops. *As of "Glory Days", he is now drawn with stubble. Interestingly, this makes him resemble both Professor Venomous and Shadowy Figure, both of whom are also voiced by Steven Ogg. In "Big Reveal", it's confirmed that he and Professor Venomous are one and the same. * His helmet is in the shape of his hair, as confirmed by Parker Simmons.http://parkersimmonsyall.tumblr.com/post/166638629094 ** This is, however, likely a joke on Simmons' part, as shown in "Big Reveal", his hair is much different in flashbacks. * Laserblast has striking similarities to the Shadowy Figure seen in "T.K.O.". *The persona Laserblast, unlike other members from P.O.I.N.T, is named after his helmet rather than its powers. This strongly hints his insecurity of not having innate superpowers. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Adults Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Members of P.O.I.N.T. Category:Males Category:Former Members of P.O.I.N.T. Category:K.O.'s family